


Always Have Me

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pornstar!Draco, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the war ex-Death Eaters start turning up dead. It's up to the Aurors to find out what's going on. But Head Auror Harry Potter only has one person on his mind: Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Warning(s):** PornStar!Draco, mild (non-sexual) torture  
>  **Epilogue compliant?** Not even slightly.  
>  **Author's Notes:** I really had a fun time writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as me, dear prompter. A huge thanks to my beta. You totally rock!

Harry Potter sighed as he flipped through the paperwork on his desk. Three years ago, taking up the position of Head Auror had seemed like a thrilling idea. At first it had been. He had been in charge of rounding up all the remaining Death Eaters and tracking down would-be Voldemort replacements.

But over time Harry started spending more and more time in his office filling out paper work, until now he never went out in the field. As he was head of the department, he had a lot of duties that didn't include running around and hexing bad guys. However, he was tired of sitting behind a desk all the time.

There was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called, setting down the pile of parchment he was holding. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walked in, both wearing the dark red robes that all Senior Aurors wore. He greeted his friends with a smile spreading across his face.

"We just brought in Jase Fulbringer," Hermione said, conjuring an extra chair and placing it next to the one facing Harry's desk.

"Finally," Ron added, sounding exasperated, as the couple sat opposite their boss.

Harry's smiled widened. "Wonderful!" Fulbringer was the very last Death Eater, according to their intelligence. "I knew I could count on you two." He paused. "You are, after all, the best Aurors I've got."

"Yes, yes." Hermione waved his compliment off, smiling slightly. "That's what you tell all the Aurors that spend three years tracking down the worst Death Eaters."

They all laughed for a moment before Ron spoke, "So, what's next, boss?"

"For you two?" Harry continued to smile widely. "A vacation. You deserve it."

Hermione's smile widened a little. "Really?" She'd been wanting to go on holiday with her boyfriend for so long. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course." Harry chuckled. "It's an order!"

"Yes, sir!" Ron mock saluted, already planning ways to celebrate with Hermione. "I guess we'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, now get out of here. And don't come back for two weeks!"

Ron and Hermione laughed as they headed out of the office. Harry watched his friends leave. Now that all the Death Eaters were in Azkaban, he had a feeling things were going to be much quieter.

Suddenly, there was a quiet tapping at the glass window of his door. Harry stood up and opened it.

A piece of parchment, folded into the shape of a plane, flew into his office and landed on his desk, unfolding itself as it went. Harry made his way back to his seat behind the desk and picked up the memo. He read:

**_Memo_ **  
_To: Harry Potter, Head of Auror Department_  
_From: Everette Blackwell, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement_  
_Subject: Missing Persons_

_It has come to our attention that several formerly accused Death Eaters have gone missing. While these persons were cleared of all charges, they were meant to remain under surveillance for the foreseeable future. Recently, we have found that some of these people cannot be located._

_The task of tracking down these persons has been assigned to your department. I expect your best Aurors to be put on the job. I have attached a list of the aforementioned persons._

_Everette Blackwell_  
_Head of DMLE_

Harry sighed. So much for things being quiet. He looked at the list of names; most of them held no interest to the brunet. He'd simply hand out the names at the Auror team meeting the next morning. But then his eyes rested on the one name he had hoped to never see again: 

Draco Malfoy 

~~~~~~~~ 

Draco Malfoy sighed as he flipped through yet another "script". He was even using quotes around that word when he thought it now; he needed to find something new to do. The problem was that no one would hire a person with no Muggle background and who didn't seem to actually exist. 

The blond had not just fled the country after he'd been cleared of all charges after the war; he'd left the magical world behind completely. Draco had taken the first Portkey he could get out of England and touched down in New York City without even looking back. He'd cast one final spell, a semi-permanent glamour to hide his Dark Mark, and then made his way into the Muggle world. He even stopped carrying around his wand after some time. 

That had been three years ago and Draco sometimes wondered if anyone at home actually missed him. He supposed not and thought that it was better that way. He'd made his way across America, using up the last of the money he'd taken with him paying for a month's rent on a dingy one bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Las Vegas. He started looking for work immediately but he had no papers to even prove he existed. No birth certificate, no Visa, nothing. This made it nearly impossible to find a decent paying job. 

That was how Draco found himself in his current position. One day, he'd been out applying for positions in various casinos on the strip when he'd been approached by a tall dark-skinned man wearing an expensive looking suit. The man flashed him a winning smile and handed him a business card. Then he simply said "Give us a call" before striding away. 

Draco had looked down at the card, confused. It was very plain and dull green in colour. It read "Brikford's Filming" across the top in black block letters and "Making love viewable to all" underneath followed by an address and phone number. Draco spent the next few days researching the company. Apparently they made gay porn. How the man had known Draco was gay was a mystery to the blond. 

A week later, he had become desperate for money, and had gone to the address on the card. He was greeted at the door by the man from the casino. "So glad you decided to come by," the man said as he led Draco to the owner's office. He'd been interviewed and hired on the spot. The rest was history. 

Now, Draco was the most famous man in gay porn, using the name Drake Maldoon. He received several "scripts" in the mail every day; every porn producer in America wanted him in their films. The "scripts" were usually rather simple, detailing the opening scene and the basics of what sexual acts would be performed. 

He threw the pile of papers onto the coffee table in his beautiful penthouse apartment. He wouldn't be calling any of these other companies; he only worked for Brikford's Filming. It wasn't because he was loyal to them or anything. Draco would have gladly moved to a bigger and better company, except for the fact that technically he didn't exist. 

Patrick Brikford, the owner of the company, didn't care about that. He had only asked Draco about his past once and when the blond refused to answer, Brikford let it go. All that mattered was that Draco was making him money, and lots of it. 

Draco sighed and threw his head back, looking up at the plain white ceiling. He wondered how much longer he could go on like this. He didn't plan on starring in pornos forever, or even for that much longer. He worried that when the time came to move on he would end up being forced back into the Wizarding world. 

He scoffed at that thought. He wasn't even sure he remembered how to cast a Lumos, let alone anything more complicated. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"All right. Our new task is to track down some ex-Death Eaters who appear to have gone missing," Harry told the group of assembled Aurors as he passed out pieces of parchment. "These are your assignments." 

He returned to his place at the front of the room. "Track them down and report their locations to me and the DMLE, for further actions that may be required." The Aurors all nodded. "Now, if you need to reach me, you'll have to send an owl. I'll be going out in the field this time. There's someone I have to find myself." He paused. "Dismissed," he said, waving his wand at the door to open it. 

The Aurors in the room started chatting as soon as Harry opened the door. They filed out in pairs discussing where to start. He smiled slightly, amused but pleased how the Aurors were very focused on their work at all times. When the last team left he shut the door with another wave of his wand. There were still people left in the room. "I thought I told you two not to come back." 

Hermione stood up from her seat at the back of the room. "These meetings are mandatory. You know that." 

Harry frowned. "Not for people who should be out of the country by now." 

"She wanted to see what we'd be doing next," Ron said to his friend, rolling his eyes and standing. 

Harry shook his head. "You're incorrigible." 

Hermione gave the brunet a knowing look. "Who are you after?" 

Harry put on his best innocent face. "No one, `Mione." 

The woman frowned and walked towards to her friend, Ron following closely behind. "Come on, mate. You've not gone out in the field for many months now," the redhead stated. "What's changed?" 

Harry sighed. He knew they would get it out of him eventually anyway; he might as well get it over with. "Malfoy," he practically whispered. 

Ron's slight smile faded instantly. Hermione placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder and spoke, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"No," Harry answered honestly. "But I have to. I have to see him again." 

Hermione nodded. Ron looked like he was about to argue but one quick look from Hermione stopped him. "All right," Ron said, resigned. "But if you need some help, we're here for you." 

Harry smiled. "Thanks." He took a breath. "Now get out of here!" 

Ron and Hermione grinned, the tension of a moment ago forgotten. "All right!" Ron said, giving the other man a hug. "We'll see you later." 

Hermione gave Harry a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, "Bye Harry." 

The couple made their way out of the room. "Bye!" Harry called after them. When the door shut behind the couple, Harry sank into the nearest chair with a sigh. The last time he had seen Draco was at the blond's trial. Harry had testified on behalf of the other man, highlighting the help he had given at Malfoy Manor and the bad he had not done during the final battle. It was Harry's support that saw Draco cleared of all charges. 

Harry had hoped to be able to talk to Draco after the hearing but the blond had disappeared before Harry could approach him. Harry wasn't sure what he had been going to say to the other man, but he knew he needed to see him one more time. At least. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Draco moaned loudly as he watched the redhead give him head. "Oh yeah, suck it baby." 

"Cut!" the director yelled from behind the cameraman. "Drake, can you at least _try_ to look like you're enjoying it?" 

"Yeah, sorry." 

"All right, let's try this again," the director said with a sigh. "Action!" 

The redhead resumed giving Draco oral sex. Draco continued thinking about how bored he was. "Oh baby, suck it." He moaned loudly again, trying to seem like he was having a good time. 

The director sighed again. "Cut." He shook his head. "Take five, Tim. Drake, let's talk." 

The redhead rolled his eyes and walked off the set, grabbing his robe and motioning to his assistant to follow him. Draco watched his co-star leave before following the director into a nearby office. He threw on a robe before sitting down in a cushy chair. 

"What's up with you today?" the other man asked. 

"I don't know, Frank. I just can't seem to focus." Draco sighed. 

Frank frowned, "Maybe you've been working too much?" 

"Maybe." 

Frank looked at the clock on the wall. "Let's call it a day. We'll finish this tomorrow, then you can take a break. Go on vacation or something." Draco nodded at him but said nothing. "See you tomorrow." 

Draco watched Frank leave the office and then turned to stare at the wall behind the desk in front of him. He didn't want to face Tim or any of the crew. He sat in the office like that for nearly half an hour before he allowed himself to leave. 

He walked across the large room that was used for filming; currently it was set up to look like a commercial kitchen. Draco was playing an uptight restaurant owner whose employee, played by Tim, decided he needed to let loose. Apparently the kitchen of the restaurant was the best place for this. 

Draco opened the door to his dressing room and found his assistant sitting on the two seater couch along the wall to his right. To the left was a closet and a lighted vanity. The assistant, a dark haired, fair skinned man who was excellent at his job, smiled when Draco walked in. "Want me to take care of that?" he asked, gesturing towards the blond's tented robe, "Since filming is done for the day?" 

Draco looked down and frowned. He couldn't believe he still had a hard-on. "No, Micha, you can go home. I'm fine." 

Micha stood up and closed the distance between them. "But you're still hard," he said, grabbing Draco's member and stroking it through the thin robe. "Isn't it my job to help you out with that sort of thing?" 

"Stop," Draco commanded. When the other man refused to move, Draco pushed him. Hard. Micha fell backward onto the ground, hitting his head on the front edge of the small couch. He lay sprawled on the floor, looking up at Draco warily. "Get out," Draco said, too angry to yell. " _Never_ come back." 

Micha jumped up and rushed from the room, not even looking back as he left. Draco collapsed into the chair in front of his vanity. It just wasn't his day. 

~~~~~~~~

Harry knocked on the door of apartment 16D and waited patiently for the owner to answer. He stood there for several moments, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He tugged at the collar on his black Head Auror robes and knocked again. "One minute!" a voice inside yelled. Harry stood straighter as he heard a lock being unlatched. 

The door swung open to reveal the handsome face of Blaise Zabini. "Harry Potter," Blaise drawled, smiling widely. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Harry looked the tall black man over before responding. He appeared to have just gotten out of the shower. He wore dark blue silk pyjama pants low on his hips and water dripped from his short hair down to his bare chest. "I'm here on official Auror business," Harry answered. "I need to ask you a few questions." 

Blaise took a step backward and motioned for Harry to follow him. The brunet stepped into the posh loft and surveyed the area, following Blaise down a short hall and into a living room. Blaise grabbed a plain white t-shirt from somewhere Harry didn't see and pulled it over his head before sitting down in a leather recliner. "Have a seat, Potter." 

Harry sat on the couch across from the other man, waiting for him to speak. When it became obvious that his old schoolmate wasn't going to ask why he was there, Harry finally spoke, "I'm here about Draco." 

Blaise blinked, his facial expression remaining neutral. "There's a name I haven't heard in a long time." 

"So you haven't heard from him recently?" 

"No. It's been about three years now." Blaise paused, thinking. "The last time I saw him was the morning of his trial." 

Harry nodded. "That seems to be everyone's story." 

"Who else have you talked to?" Blaise inquired, interest peaked. 

"Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, and Draco's mother." Harry frowned. "They all said the same thing. No one's had any contact since that day." 

"Why are the Aurors suddenly so concerned with someone who'd been gone for so long?" 

"Now, Blaise, you know I can't reveal information on a current investigation," Harry smirked. 

Blaise smiled, quirking one eyebrow," Ah, but now I'm exceedingly interested, Harry." His smile changed into a predatory grin, "There must be some way I can convince you to share?" 

"Mr. Zabini, are you propositioning the _Head_ of the Auror Department?" 

Blaise's eyes gleamed. "Of course not. I am merely wondering what a person would have to do to get more information on an investigation being conducted by the Head of the Auror Department." 

Harry chuckled, "They'd have to be an Auror, first off. Then they'd have to be assigned to part of the investigation." 

"Hmm. Interesting," Blaise mused. "Well, if that is all, I do have many things to attend to today." 

"Yes, yes. Thank you for your cooperation," Harry said, standing up. "If you do hear from Draco, you'll owl me right away, correct?" 

"Of course," Blaise responded, nodding his head once. 

Harry turned and walked out of the loft, feeling the other man's eyes on his backside the entire way. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Draco unlocked the door to his penthouse and walked in. He shut and locked his door, throwing the keys onto the small table next to the door. He slumped onto his couch, lying gracefully across the black leather. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. _One more day,_ the blond thought, _then I get a break_. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. If things continued the way they were, Draco would _have_ to find a new career. And soon. 

He stood up and made his way to his bedroom, taking a medium sized wooden box out of the trunk at the end of his bed. Draco sat in the chair in front of his desk and placed the box in front of him. He flipped open the lid and looked at the contents. He thumbed through a small stack of pictures and parchment, smiling as he remembered his friends and family. 

He lingered on the last piece of parchment for a long moment. It was a newspaper clipping from the morning after his hearing. The article explained how Harry had testified and that the charges against Draco were dropped. It was accompanied by a photo from inside the courtroom. Draco was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, chains around his ankles and wrists. Harry stood next to him, addressing the Wizengamot. Picture Draco watched Picture Harry in silent awe before Picture Harry looked over at him. Picture Draco quickly looked away and an indefinable emotion flitted across Picture Harry's face. 

Draco watched the people in the picture, wondering why that moment felt like a lifetime ago, instead of only three years. He set the clipping down with the rest of the pictures and looked back into the box. Seeing his old Slytherin tie, he picked it up and ran his hands over it, loving the feel of the silk under his fingertips. He contemplated putting it on but decided against it, not want to get overly nostalgic. He set the tie aside and looked into the box once more. 

There was only one item left inside and he looked at the object with reverence. He tentatively reached a hand out and brushed his fingers over the smooth wood of his wand. _Hawthorn and unicorn hair, 10 inches, reasonably springy,_ Draco remembered Ollivander telling him long ago. It had been two and a half years since he held it; it was time. 

He reached into the box and picked up the familiar wooden rod, revelling in the way it felt in his hand. He closed his eyes and gripped his wand tighter as moved it through the air with practiced ease and muttered "Lumos". He opened his eyes and smiled at the lit tip of his wand. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Harry arrived back at the Ministry of Magic feeling rather dejected. So far all he’d been able to find out was that no one had seen or heard from Draco in three years. He truly had disappeared completely. Harry made his way down to his office, not paying much attention to anyone around him. He entered his office and saw two new pieces of parchment lying on his desk. He picked them up and examined them. 

______The first was a report from one of his Senior Aurors. According to it, Zachary Piedmont, one of their missing ex-Death Eaters, had died mysteriously one year ago. His death was still under investigation by the Ministry of Magic in France. Piedmont had moved across the Channel shortly after the War._ _ _ _ _ _

______The second piece of parchment was a list of Portkeys and who'd taken them. All the Portkeys were used within a week of Draco's trial. Harry had sent an owl requesting the information after he'd left Malfoy Manor and Narcissa Malfoy that morning. Sure enough, Draco's name was on the list. The blond had taken a Portkey to New York City the day after his trial. Now Harry knew where he needed to go next._ _ _ _ _ _

______It would take several hours to make the arrangements, so Harry would have time to go home and pack. He grabbed a blank piece of parchment and quickly wrote a letter explaining the situation. With a flick of his wand, two copies were made. Another flick had the pages flying off to their intended recipients._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry grabbed his traveling cloak and headed out of his office. "Mr. Potter!" a voice called. Harry turned around and saw Dennis Creevy, now a Junior Auror, rushing towards him and waving a piece of parchment. "I've just received word that Malcolm Baddock and Terence Higgs were last seen in Spain, two years ago. They're believed dead by the Spanish Ministry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry frowned. Three of their missing ex-Death Eaters were dead. This didn't feel like coincidence. "All right. Get any information you can from the Spanish Ministry, then head over there with your partner and see what else you can find out.". The younger man nodded and dashed off in the other direction. "And tell Thomas to do the same with France!" Harry called after him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry continued out of the Ministry. The rest of the Aurors would handle things here. His job was to find Malfoy. He made it to the Apparition point and turned on the spot into nothingness._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco was glad he was able to finish filming that day without too much trouble. Things had gone better than the day before. Perhaps the fact that he'd be getting a well needed break had bolstered his spirit. After filming was over, Draco got dressed and left the warehouse-turned-studio on foot, feeling the need to take a long walk. His apartment building was a couple miles from where he was, but that didn't stop the blond._ _ _ _ _ _

______He put a hand in his pocket and grasped his wand. Draco wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him that morning but he'd had a strong urge to take it with him. He doubted he would need it, but it gave him a sense of strength to have the wand in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______As he walked, Draco watched the sun set, causing an array of pinks and oranges to colour the sky. Suddenly he felt the familiar wash of magic that came with anti-Muggle spells. Draco had walked this path a few times in the past but he didn't remember there being any spells in place there before . _Perhaps some wizards are camping nearby,_ he thought. He tightened his grip on his wand._ _ _ _ _ _

______He slowed his pace but kept moving, surveying the area around him carefully. Behind him and slightly to the right Draco heard a soft shuffling noise, like someone was trying to follow him very carefully. Draco spun around suddenly, pulling out his wand. It may have been a long time since he used it last, but the old habits fell back into place easily. He looked over the area he'd heard the noise, but saw nothing. He stood there listening and looking, wand still at the ready, in silence for a long moment. Then, finally, he turned back around and started walking again, this time with his wand out._ _ _ _ _ _

______He heard the shuffling again, this time even closer behind him. He froze and waited to see what would happen. There was a whispered spell, and Draco reacted automatically. "Protego!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand over his shoulder. He was just in time; the moment after he'd spoke a red spark collided with his invisible shield._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco didn't wait around to see what would happen next. He took a deep breath, concentrated hard, and turned on the spot. He landed in his bedroom and collapsed on the floor, feeling faint and rather like throwing up. He gulped in air and tried to regain his sense of awareness. After a couple of minutes, the urge to vomit subsided. Draco had never been fond of Apparating and it didn't seem that time spent away from magic had changed that. He stood up, feeling his legs wobble only slightly. He looked himself over in the full length mirror next to his closet and was relieved to see that he hadn't Splinched himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. His shoulders shook as he laughed – it was that or cry. Nothing was going right for the blond lately and it was starting to be too much for him._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry landed in the entrance to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. On the second landing he heard a strange squeaking sound and paused to listen. "Oh, Ron!" Harry heard Hermione moan breathlessly. He shook his head and continued up the stairs. After the war, he'd invited Ron to live with him in his godfather's home, not wanting to live there alone. About six months later, Hermione had joined the redhead._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry entered his room and smiled at the pictures on his bedside table. He kept his favourite pictures of the loved ones he'd lost there: his parents, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks, Fred Weasley, Dobby, and even Hedwig._ _ _ _ _ _

______As he packed clothes into a duffel bag, he thought about what his strategy would be when he arrived in America. Harry would try to track Draco's magic, but with the trail being three years old, that would be difficult. Of course he would talk to whatever form of a Ministry of Magic they had, but aside from that he wasn't sure what he'd do. He would just have to improvise._ _ _ _ _ _

______He finished packing and zipped up the bag. He flung it over his shoulder and headed back out of his room. He paused again on the second landing but now he only heard silence. Harry continued down to the main floor and checked the time. He supposed he had time for a quick meal before he left. He deposited his bag by the front door and made his way down to the kitchen. Already seated at the long table were his two best friends. Hermione smiled at him when he entered. "Hello."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry sat down across from the couple as Kreacher set down a plate of pasta and vegetables for him. "Thanks," he said to the house elf. "I have to eat and run,” he told Ron and Hermione through a mouthful of food. “I've got to get back to the Ministry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron swallowed a mouthful of food before he spoke. "What's going on?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Three of the people we're supposed to find have turned up dead."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Coincidence?" Ron suggested, taking another bite._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't think so," Harry said with a frown._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It does seem a little odd," Hermione mused. "What about Malfoy?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, I don't know." Harry sighed. "That's why I've got to run. I'm headed to America. Draco took a Portkey the day after his trial." He looked his friends in the eyes. "I hate to ask but..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You need us to go back to work?" Hermione asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I need someone I trust in charge while I'm gone."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course, mate." Ron grinned. "We've got your back."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was a beautiful day in Las Vegas. The sun was shining but there were enough clouds to offer some shade. The temperature was nearly seventy five degrees Fahrenheit and humidity was low. There was even a gentle breeze. But Draco wasn't noticing any of this. He was walking down the busy Strip, trying to get lost in the dense crowd of people. Shortly after he left his apartment that morning in a cab, he'd felt like he was being followed. He'd had the urge to turn around and crawl back into his bed, but he didn't want to take the chance of his follower discovering where he lived (if they didn't already know)._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was hoping to lose the person trailing him amongst all the tourists, but so far he hadn't been so lucky. He turned into a large casino then ducked behind a row of slot machines, pretending to play on the large Muggle contraption. He waited a few minutes, no longer feeling eyes boring into his back. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. Walking back out onto the busy sidewalk, Draco thought about who could possibly be following him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He'd been so careful when he left England. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going and he hadn't had any contact with wizards since arriving in New York. OK, so his chosen career certainly wasn't a quiet one, but he wasn't exactly a household name. Plus, how many wizards would actually be interested in Muggle gay porn? He'd been careful with the people he interacted with. Not one of them knew anything about his past._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco had been walking while he thought and now he stopped and looked around at his surroundings. He'd travelled down a street leading away from the lights and sounds of the main street. In front of him was a small café that looked rather empty. He decided to go inside and relax for a little while._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stepped up to the counter and ordered a coffee. He watched the petite woman make his drink. She moved with ease around the small space behind the counter and something about her seemed familiar. Draco dismissed this thought as she handed him his drink. She smiled sweetly at him, but Draco didn't notice as he turned and found a booth in front of the window to sit down at._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco sat and sipped his drink in silence, watching the other people in the café‚. At a table near the back sat a young couple. They were probably nineteen or twenty and madly in love, if the way they looked at each other said anything. Two tables in front of them was an older man with a newspaper and reading glasses._ _ _ _ _ _

______The only other people in the shop were employees: the woman behind the counter and another woman that was wiping down some tables. Draco spent a few minutes simply observing these people before turning and looking out at the street in front of the store._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry landed in New York City late at night, wondering if anyone would be available at the Magical Government. He left the room he'd landed in and was immediately greeted by two official looking wizards. They wore simple black suits and carried small black leather briefcases. "Harry Potter, I assume," the taller one stated, holding out a hand to the brunet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes," Harry responded, shaking the other man's hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm Agent Cooper. This is Agent Feldman," he said, indicating himself and then his partner. "We're from the Investigation Unit of the Magical Government."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good. I have a few questions before I head out," Harry said, smiling gently._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right this way," Agent Cooper said, leading the brunet down a hall to the left, Agent Feldman following close behind. They walked in silence for a little while until the finally turned off the long hallway and into a comfortable conference room. They all sat around a small round table, the two American agents placing their briefcases on the table in front of them. Harry began to explain the situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm here to track down a wizard named Draco Malfoy. He took a Portkey to here three years ago."._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes," Agent Feldman said. "We have his Admittance Papers right here." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper, sliding it across the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked down at it, scanning the page quickly and planning on giving it more thought later. "Have you had any problems with him?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"None," Agent Cooper said, looking slightly confused. "In fact, we've not had anything from him at all. He's practically non-existent."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Do you know where he is now?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"When we got your owl we checked through our filing system for any sign of him. With no luck, I’m sorry to add," Agent Cooper told him. "He was last spotted in Philadelphia, two weeks after arriving here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry frowned. This wasn't good. At least now he knew his next stop. He just hoped he'd be able to pick up the blond's trail there. "All right. How do I get to there from here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"We've already arranged a Portkey. But we have a question for you first."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Anything."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Agent Feldman eyed Harry suspiciously before asking, "Why are you so interested in Mr Malfoy?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"He was once a...person of interest, to our Ministry. He was involved in an incident, but cleared of his charges." Harry paused. "Our Ministry had planned on keeping track of him, but he disappeared."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The two agents nodded, seeming to accept this vague and simple explanation. Agent Cooper opened his briefcase and passed an envelope to Harry. "Inside is your Portkey. It will take you to our local office in Philadelphia. The Agents there can help you, should you need any assistance."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you." Harry smiled as the two agents stood up and left the room without saying anything more. He folded up the paper in front of him and opened the small envelope. He tipped it up and a small silver coin slid out onto the palm of his hand. Harry had only half a second to look at it before it began to glow and his feet left the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly all the lights in the café went out and the window next to Draco transformed into a solid brick wall. It was pitch black inside the small room and Draco fumbled in his pocket for his wand, pulling it out and mumbling "Lumos." He spun around on the spot, shining the light from his wand around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______The room had changed completely. All the tables and chairs were gone, except the one Draco had been sitting at. The coffee counter was also missing, as well as all the other people that that occupied the room before. All but one, that is._ _ _ _ _ _

______The woman who had made his drink was still there, standing where she had been behind the counter. She no longer wore the blue polo shirt and khaki pants that had been the uniform for the fake café. Instead she wore black robes. Her dark hair was loose, flowing down her back and framing her beautiful face. Her wand was pointed threateningly at Draco's chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Stupefy!" she yelled, as Draco called "Protego!" The red spark bounced off Draco's shield, but this didn't stop the woman. "Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco dodged the spell. "What do you want from me?" the blond asked, hoping to distract her from casting more spells._ _ _ _ _ _

______The woman laughed, keeping her wand trained on the blond. "You don't recognize me?" Draco shook his head, confused. She laughed harder. "Why would a Death Eater like you ever notice little Susan Bones?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco's eyes widened. So they had gone to Hogwarts together; that's why she had seemed familiar. But that didn't explain why she was after him, because now he was sure that she was the cause of the attack the day before and was the person following him earlier that day._ _ _ _ _ _

______Susan laughed some more, before the smile suddenly fell from her face. She turned angry eyes on the blond. "You and your little friends killed my family." She scoffed. "Not that anyone noticed." She paused. "Or cared."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I had nothing to do with that!" Draco exclaimed. He may have been in league with Voldemort but he had _never_ killed anyone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh but you did. You stood by and watched as your precious Dark Lord," she said the name with sarcasm, "tortured and killed my parents. All because they refused to pick a side."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco remembered this happening many times while Voldemort was in the Manor. If someone was brought in that refused to pick a side of the war they would be subjected to the Cruciatus Curse until they gave in or died. Many people in that situation would choose to side with the evil bastard in order to save their lives. Very few resisted to the point of death._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You don't even remember them, do you?" Susan demanded, pulling Draco's thoughts back to the present. "Do you?" she screamed at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco shook his head. He'd seen so many horrible things that he no longer could remember the faces of all the victims._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry landed in a room very similar to the one he'd just left back in New York City. He surveyed the room quickly, noting nothing of importance, before exiting. Down a short hallway he found what appeared to be the main office. It was full of desks and people in plain black suits and dresses. Harry felt rather out of place in his jeans and tee-shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mr Potter?" a voice to his left asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry turned to see a woman in a black dress looking at him with curiosity. "That's me," Harry answered, holding a hand out to the woman._ _ _ _ _ _

______She shook his hand gently before introducing herself. "I'm Agent Ramirez. Welcome to Philadelphia. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to help." She smiled and tucked a stray strand of her blond hair behind her ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'd like to know more about the last time Draco Malfoy was seen."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Two weeks after arriving in the states, Mr. Malfoy Apparated here. He was greeted by myself before leaving here on foot," Agent Ramirez told the brunet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's it? That's all the information anyone has on him?" Harry was frustrated. It shouldn't be so hard to find someone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes. That's everything."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry sighed. "Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The woman smiled. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where's the nearest hotel?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"There's a nice Muggle hotel five blocks west of here," Agent Ramirez offered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry returned the woman's smile. "Thank you again."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Have a good day," the woman said as Harry turned and walked away. He exited the building and with a quick Point Me spell started walking towards the hotel. When he was about a block away from the office he had started in, he stopped and stood still._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and mumbled the incantation that searched for traces of a specific person's magic, waving his arm in a complicated pattern. He stood there in silence for a long moment, waiting. Nothing happened and Harry sighed. He put his wand back into his pocket and walked the rest of the way to the hotel. He paid for one night (he'd changed some money back in London) and stopped in the attached restaurant to grab some food before headed up to the third floor. He took off his shoes and flopped onto the bed, exhausted._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Crucio!" Susan yelled suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco tried to dodge the spell, but to no avail. The curse hit him with such force that he was knocked to the ground, writhing in pain. He tried to call out to the woman but was unable to make any noise._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few minutes Susan let up on the spell. "Do you remember them now?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco shuddered at the anger in her voice and remained silent. He wasn't about to lie to her about her parents. He struggled to sit up and catch his breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Crucio!" she yelled again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco slumped to the ground again and this time he screamed as the pain overwhelmed him. Tears streamed from his eyes and before long he had blacked out. He was unconscious for only a few seconds and when he awoke Susan was yelling at him again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wake up! Don't you think my parents wanted to escape the pain? Don't you think they wanted to pass out?" The dark haired woman shut her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the few moments his captor had her eyes closed Draco realized one very important fact: he still had his wand. Susan had forgotten to take the simple, yet extremely useful, instrument from the blond. Draco didn't want to risk moving and alerting the woman to this fact, but he could feel the solid wood under his back as he lay on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Susan opened her eyes again. She spoke, much quieter than before, "I suppose they were lucky. At least they eventually succumbed to death. They could be like Longbottom's parents. Crazy and stuck in St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What can I do to make this right?" Draco asked, wanting to delay the inevitable pain she would continue to cause._ _ _ _ _ _

______Susan laughed manically. "You can suffer like they did." She sucked in a harsh breath. "Crucio!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco screamed again as his body was consumed by the pain. This was worse than he had ever imagined and he was starting to think that he might actually deserve it._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry woke up and looked at the clock next to the bed. It announced in bright red letters that it was 3:34 in the morning. Harry sighed. He wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Once he was awake, no matter how early, he could never fall asleep again until it was night time again. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, willing himself to get tired. It didn't work and he gave up, grabbing the remote and turning on the television._ _ _ _ _ _

______He flipped absently through the channels until he landed on one like he'd never seen before. He read the screen. It was pay-per-view and it intrigued the brunet. He flipped through the categories of movies before settling on "For Mature Audiences Only"._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a few minutes of laughing at the bland or stupid titles he chose one named "School for Blonds," figuring he would at least get a few laughs out of it. He authorized the charge to his room and watched the first ridiculous scene in amusement. As he settled in to enjoy himself the scene changed and Harry gasped in shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Right there on the TV, staring in Muggle gay porn, was the person Harry had travelled thousands of miles to find. Draco Malfoy, aka Drake Maldoon, moaned as his co-star performed oral sex on him. Harry's jaw dropped and he was momentarily frozen to the spot. He shook his head and grabbed the TV remote. He pushed the "info" button and quickly took note of the production company's information. "Brikford's Filming, Goodsprings, Nevada"._ _ _ _ _ _

______He moved to turn off the television but was distracted by the familiar blond head. He looked much better than the last time Harry had seen him. He had been terribly thin at his trial and Harry was glad to see that Draco had put on enough weight to look healthy. In fact, the appeared that Draco worked out a good bit, Harry could see many well defined muscles on the other man. Harry wondered briefly what those muscles would feel like under his hands and tongue. He looked down at the tenting bed covers and groaned inwardly. He should _not_ be getting turned on by the person he'd come to track down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally Harry switched off the TV. He looked at the clock again but it was still obscenely early. He sighed and got out of bed. He needed to get going, now that he thought he knew where to find Draco. Harry threw on some clean clothes and packed his duffel bag. He checked out of the hotel, paying for the movie in the process, and made his way back to the Philadelphia office of the Magical Government._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once inside the office, Harry scanned the desks for someone that didn't appear too busy. Near the back of the room he recognized the blond head of Agent Ramirez. Harry approached her desk, smiling. "Agent Ramirez," he greeted._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ah. Mr Potter, back so soon?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's smile widened. "I got lucky. Turns out Draco Malfoy is acting in Muggle films. The production company he works for is in Goodsprings, just outside of Las Vegas."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Lucky indeed." Agent Ramirez smiled back. "Shall I arrange a Portkey?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Could it be directly to the offices of the company?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That will take a little longer, but I don't see why not. It's early enough that no one will be there." She motioned to a chair next to her desk, "Please have a seat and give me the name."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco lay on the floor, limp and nearly unconscious. His entire body ached and he could feel various scrapes along his arms and legs from where they'd rubbed too hard or too long on the rough concrete floor. His head throbbed painfully as he opened his eyes. Susan Bones stood over him, grinning psychotically._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Can you remember my parents yet? Do you understand what they went through?" Susan said. Draco remained silent and still. He almost had a hold of his wand. If Susan would just look away for even a second Draco would be able to get away from her. Draco's breathing began to steady as Susan stood over him. He watched her carefully waiting for any sign of what she would do next. Her grin faded slightly, "They suffered for three whole days." A pause. "Seventy-two hours of pain." She stepped closer to the blond. "And what did you do during this time? Nothing!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______This time Susan lashed out with her foot instead of her wand, viciously kicking every part of Draco she could reach. The blond felt several ribs break as she kicked him savagely in the chest. "Please," Draco gasped as she kicked him in the stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______Susan stopped in her assault and stared down at the blond in disbelief. "`Please'? `Please'?" She laughed long and loud then kicked Draco one last time in the ribs before taking two steps backward. "You think I’ll stop just because a Death Eater said `please'?" She shook her head and closed her eyes, chuckling to herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco seized the opportunity and moved slightly, finally able to grab the handle of his wand. The moment his fingers were around the object he felt intense relief. He would be able to free himself. He was going to be OK. He would live._ _ _ _ _ _

______Susan opened her eyes, completely unaware of anything changing. "Don't you think my parents said please? Maybe they even begged for it to stop. But did your precious Dark Lord spare them?" The grip on her wand tightened. "No. Crucio!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______This time Draco fought back. “Protego!" he shouted, hoping his magic was strong enough to protect him. Susan gasped in shock, realizing the huge mistake she had made. It was Draco's turn to smile, though weakly, before he Apparated to the first location that came to mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______The offices of Brikford's Filming were pitch black and empty. It was very early morning and no one would be in for many hours. Draco landed in the middle of the sound stage he'd been filmed on less than 48 hours ago. The blond had one final thought before he blacked out, _I did it!__ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry touched down in the dark building that Brikford's Filming used as an office just after midnight local time. He looked around him, lighting the tip of his wand wordlessly. It appeared that this room was where they did most of their filming._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was just about to investigate the various rooms that extended out from this main one when he heard a loud CRACK behind him. He spun around, wand at the ready and saw a sight that was so unexpected he was momentarily frozen with shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______There lying on the ground was a battered and beaten Draco Malfoy. Harry watched with alarm as the blond lost consciousness. Harry rushed to the other man's side and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the steady thump-thump-thump of Draco's heart. He surveyed the blond quietly, taking in the scrapes and bruises that were just beginning to blossom across his arms and legs. Harry slid Draco's shirt up his side slightly, seeing more bruises appear right before his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry wasn't quite sure what to do with the other man. He knew enough healing spells that he could probably take care of him but he had no place to take the blond. And he had no idea where the nearest Wizard hospital was._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry checked Draco's pockets of anything that might have his address on it. Anything that would tell Harry where he could take the other man safely. He found a torn piece of paper that read "Drake Maldoon. West Sunnyside Avenue Apartments. 24B." That was good enough for Harry; it was his only real option anyway._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry picked Draco up off the floor and cradled him gently to his chest. Concentrating with all his might on the only address he had, he turned on the spot. He landed on a hard surface and cracked one eye open, looking around carefully. The room looked safe enough and Harry opened both eyes fully. Quickly, and with Draco still in his arms, he cast several strong spells on the apartment: a locking spell, anti-Apparition wards, anti-Muggle charms and various others. He then made his way through the apartment, looking for a bedroom to lay the blond down in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Down the hall he found what he was looking for. Harry gently placed Draco on the bed, frowning when the blond groaned slightly. Harry tried to recall all of his Auror healing training as he carefully removed the blond's shirt. He surveyed the damage on the other man and then set to work._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sometime later that morning Harry finished healing Draco. The blond had had several broken ribs as well as various other broken and cracked bones. Harry checked Draco over one last time. He'd managed to heal all of the other man's injuries, yet Draco did not stir. Harry's satisfied smile turned slowly into a frown as the minutes ticked by and Draco remained unconscious. Had Harry missed something critical? _No,_ Harry told himself, _I healed everything._ He knew that now it was just a waiting game. Draco would wake up eventually and Harry would be there when he did._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Over the next two days Draco remained unconscious, but each day he looked a little better. Harry felt sure that he would wake up soon. This was the only good news Harry had. Within hours of finding the blond, owls had started finding Harry. They all contained reports of mysterious disappearances or unsolved murders. All of them the ex-Death Eaters the Aurors were tracking down. It appeared that Draco was the only survivor, and Harry planned on keeping it that way._ _ _ _ _ _

______The brunet sent word to Hermione and Ron that he'd found the blond. He made no mention of the condition of the other man. He'd had a feeling that if he shared that information his two friends would come rushing to his side. Harry knew Draco would not appreciate that. Harry wasn't sure why he cared what Draco would like or not like but he felt that having Ron and Hermione around would only make the blond shut him out. And he needed Draco to talk to him, to tell him what happened. Draco was the only person that could solve this mystery._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry sighed as he watched over Draco. The brunet had taken to sitting by his bedside and talking to Draco. It started off with Harry telling him why he was there, but then once he was started Harry found he couldn't stop. He told Draco all about his life the past three years, about what it had been like during the war, and about how he'd been obsessed with the other man at Hogwarts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're such a great listener Draco," Harry chuckled. "I never would have guessed." Harry yawned suddenly. It was starting to get late and he was very tired. He thought about going out to sleep on the couch like he had been doing but he just had a strong feeling that he needed to be near Draco that night. So instead of leaving the room Harry climbed into the large bed with the blond. "I hope you don't mind."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry lay in the bed next to Draco, staring at the ceiling for a long time. Eventually he fell asleep. His dreams that night were filled with images of the blond._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco was aware of four things. One, he was still not fully conscious. Two, Harry Potter talked a lot. Three, that same brunet was currently curled into his side, asleep. And four, Draco wouldn't want it any other way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco wasn't sure how long he'd been in this state: his body was basically paralyzed but his mind was fully functional. He was sure that all of his injuries were healed and he'd heard every word Harry had said to him. He'd learned a lot about the other man, more than he'd ever thought he'd know. He found that he was thinking about Harry in a new way now. In fact, he was starting to really care for the brunet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco tried with all his might to move, open his eyes, anything. He wanted to put an arm around Harry, and pull him closer, more than anything in the world. But his traitorous body just would not cooperate. He concentrated as hard as he could on moving that arm, but nothing happened. He thought about his situation for a moment. Maybe he should start smaller; move something easier first. He concentrated on opening his eyes. Slowly Draco's eyelids began to move. It took a lot of effort, but the blond managed to get his eyes open. Draco rejoiced in his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blond stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and tried to smile. He did so successfully and found that now he'd started it was getting easier. He turned his head slightly and looked down at the dark-haired head of Harry Potter for the first time in three years. He'd never been so happy to see that messy mop of hair. Next he worked on his arm, starting with the fingers and working upward. Before too long he was able to fully move and he did the one thing he'd wanted to do all evening. He put his arm around Harry and pulled him closer to his side._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry woke up immediately, surprised that Draco had moved. He lifted his head and looked directly into grey eyes. "Draco," he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco smiled wider. "Harry," he whispered back. The blond carefully, and rather stiffly, moved his other hand up and placed it on the side of Harry's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiled down at the blond and before he knew what he was doing he'd leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. He pulled back slightly only to have the other man pull him back down and kiss him with more passion. They remained that way for a long time until they were interrupted by an urgent knock on the front door. Harry broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the interruption, murmuring, "Who could that be?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco frowned as Harry moved away from him. "It's prob-" he coughed. His voice sounded rough, but he tried again. "It's probably my producer."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry shrugged as he got out of the bed. "I'll go see." He smiled at the blond, "Stay right there," and then left the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco returned the smile as he watched the brunet walk away. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Things had been a bit strange for the last few days but if he got to keep kissing Harry like that it wouldn't matter how weird things got._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco concentrated on sitting up but his muscles complained when he tried. Had he really lain here long enough that his muscles couldn't cooperate with him? As he struggled to make his body work he heard voices floating down the hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry left Draco's room with a big smile on his face. He wasn't sure who would be on the other side of the door but he wanted to get rid of them so he could get back to kissing the blond. His smile widened for a moment, the kissing had been a surprising and very welcome turn of events. He reached the front door and looked through the small peep hole._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's smile vanished as he looked at his two best friends, distorted by the odd shaped lens of the small hole. They were the last two people he had expected to see, and now was probably not the best time for them to show up. He was worried that the sudden and unexpected appearance of Ron and Hermione would effectively put a halt to whatever was happening between him and Draco._ _ _ _ _ _

______As he watched through the peep hole Hermione took her wand out of an inner pocket of her lightweight jacket and began waving it in small circles, obviously attempting to break Harry's wards. Harry quickly opened the door and pulled his friends inside the large apartment. He shut the door behind them and cast a few new locking spells and protection charms. "What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, rounding on his friends in mild irritation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We came to help you out mate." Ron explained, looking around the apartment critically. "So this is where the ferret's been hiding, huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes." Harry paused. "I don't need your help."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course you don't," Hermione said, slightly patronisingly. Harry frowned at her but she continued before he could respond. "Where is Malfoy?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry quickly told them how he'd found the blond, skipping over the actual content of the film he'd recognized him in, and his discovery of the unconscious man. "He's lying down now. He just regained consciousness a few minutes ago."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione nodded along as Harry told his tale. "We found you pretty easily. We arrived in New York and they sent us straight on to Philadelphia, who then sent us to Las Vegas. From there it was a simply matter of following your magic here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But why? Why did you come? I told you, specifically, in my owl not to."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's exactly why we came," Hermione told him. "When you say you don't need our help it really means you do."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's not true!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione gave him a look that clearly said "Don't argue with me." Harry frowned at her but gave up his protests; he could never win when she had that look on her face. "Right, so it's time Malfoy told his story." She paused. "Let's go," she said, standing up from her spot on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's frown deepened. "I think I should talk to him alone. He seems OK with me being here, but I'm not sure he'd be happy about you two as well."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron smiled. "Fine by me. The less time I have to spend with the ferret the better."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco had managed to struggle into an upright position and was sitting on the edge of his bed when Harry re-entered the room. He smiled at Harry and asked, "So why'd the weasel and his shadow come?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry frowned. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't ask them to show up." Draco nodded. "I need to know what happened to you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Now it was Draco's turn to frown. "It was Susan Bones."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's jaw dropped. " _Susan Bones_?" Draco nodded. "Did she say why?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco really didn't feel up to explaining it all to the brunet so he motioned to his closet. "Get my Pensieve. It's in a box at the back."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry walked into the large closet and spent a few minutes looking for the correct box. The first couple he opened were full of copies of the films Draco had starred in over the last few years. Harry was momentarily surprised by the sheer volume of films. Finally he located the simple ceramic Pensieve and walked back out into the bedroom. Harry moved across the room and sat down on the bed next to Draco, their bodies touching from shoulder to knee._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco picked his wand up from the bedside table and placed it against his temple. He marvelled for a moment at how easily magic was coming to him after such a long time of not using it. He concentrated and pulled his wand away slowly, a string of silvery memory following along. He placed the memory into the Pensieve and smiled slightly at the brunet. "I could hear you talking. While I was unconscious."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked at Draco, curious. "You could?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco's smile widened and he nodded. "You're voice isn't as grating as I remembered. It was nice to hear your side of things."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiled too. "I'd love to hear your side sometime."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, you will. It's only fair," Draco told the other man before leaning into him and pressing a kiss on his lips. Harry kissed back enthusiastically for quite some time._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a cough from the doorway of the room and Harry pulled away from the blond quickly, blushing fiercely. Draco had apparently been leaning into the brunet a good bit because when he moved abruptly Draco fell awkwardly back onto the bed. Harry looked in the direction of the noise and let out a sigh of relief when he saw only Hermione, who was grinning widely. "So apparently a few days changes a lot of things."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's blush deepened but it was Draco that spoke as he struggled to sit back up, "That it does, Granger."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around Draco's dining room table, the Pensieve between them sitting on the solid wood table. They had just finished viewing the blond's memories and now they were processing all the new information. "I had no idea Susan's parents were killed like that," Ron said eventually._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry frowned. "I knew. But Susan seemed to be doing so well. I had no idea she was so..." the best word to describe the situation escaped him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Crazy?" Ron supplied._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione frowned now. "She's not crazy. She's suffered through a lot and she just doesn't know the best way to handle it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, either way we need to stop her before she tries to get to Draco again. I have a feeling she won't be taking any chances if she gets him." Harry was determined to protect the blond. He never wanted to see Draco hurt again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione and Ron nodded. "I'll try tracking her magic. Ron can help. We'll start at the fake café from Draco's memories."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm coming with you," Harry said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione smiled slightly. "Someone needs to stay with Draco. I'm the best at the tracking spell. And I doubt it would go over well if we suggested Ron stay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No. Definitely not. No way!" Ron objected immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

______"See?" she chuckled. "So you stay. We'll keep you updated." Hermione stood up and grabbed Ron's hand. "Let's go."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed again when Harry entered the room. Draco resisted the urge to smile, though he wasn't sure why. He watched as the brunet moved across the room and sat down next to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ron and Hermione have gone to try to track down Susan. I'm staying in case she shows up here," Harry told him. "How are you feeling?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"A bit stiff, actually."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiled. "I can help you with that." He moved a hand up to Draco's neck and started massaging it. Draco closed his eyes and smiled. They sat like this for a few minutes. "Lay down and I'll get your back, arms, and legs."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco did as he was told and before long his brain had been turned to mush by the movements of Harry's wonderfully talented fingers. The brunet had found every knot and sore spot on Draco's body and expertly worked them all out. Draco moaned softly as Harry worked a spot on his lower back. "Feeling better?" Harry asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mm hm," Draco murmured, too relaxed to move or form actual words. Harry finished working out this last knot before running his hands gently up and down Draco's back a few times._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry moved to lie on his back on the bed next to the blond, staring at the ceiling. Draco was near sleep and he didn't really feel like moving but at the same time he really wanted to turn and face the other man. He wanted to thank him with a kiss, or maybe more._ _ _ _ _ _

______They lay there in silence for a long time, both content just to be near the other. Eventually Harry spoke, "Draco? Are you sleeping?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No." Draco answered, turning his head to look at the brunet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why did you leave the Wizarding World all together? Why not _just_ leave England?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco thought about this for a moment. "It just seemed like the right thing to do. Magic hadn't really helped me much before so why should I keep it around?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry processed this information. "It helped you a lot a few days ago."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, but that was the first time."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry frowned and turned his head toward the other man, finally looking away from the ceiling. "Why _did_ you have your wand anyway? Have you always carried it around, even though you weren't using it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I had stopped carrying it around a long time ago. But a couple days before I just had the urge to take it out. I can't really explain it." Draco frowned slightly, trying to remember what made him pull out his wand._ _ _ _ _ _

______There was silence again for a couple minutes. Then Harry spoke again, "Have you ever considered going back?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No." Draco paused. "Not seriously, anyways. I don't think people will want me back."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's not true." Harry looked directly into Draco's eyes. "I want you back."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco's expression softened slightly but he remained silent, choosing instead to turn on his side and move closer to the brunet. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pressed their lips together. They were interrupted a moment later when a silver streak dashed into the room and landed on the end of the bed, settling into the form of a small otter. The animal opened its mouth and Hermione's voice sounded; "We're tracking her into California." Message completed, the Patronus disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry chuckled and shook his head. Draco raised an eyebrow and asked him, "What's so funny?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hermione seems to have developed the habit of interrupting us,"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"And you find that funny?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Only if it keeps me from screaming."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Later that day Harry and Draco could still be found in Draco's bed. Harry had insisted that the blond remain in bed for another day, just to be sure he was fully healed. After some arguing, the blond had agreed but only on the condition that Harry joined him. It hadn't taken much to convince Harry to stay._ _ _ _ _ _

______They'd had breakfast and then lunch in bed and as Harry was banishing their plates from the latter meal Hermione's otter appeared again. "Found Susan. Attempting to take her down now!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Shouldn't the _Head Auror_ be doing that?" Draco asked teasingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ron and Hermione are the next best thing." Harry smiled. "Besides, there is something much more important for the Head Auror to be doing right now." Harry kissed Draco passionately, hoping they weren't interrupted this time. As they kissed, Draco's hand worked its way under Harry's shirt and up along his ribs. "Mmm," Harry hummed into the kiss as Draco's thumb scrubbed across his nipple. Harry wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies fully together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco pushed Harry's shirt up all the way and they momentarily broke their kiss to remove the offending article of clothing. As soon as it was out of the way they returned to kissing and Harry started working on the buttons of Draco's shirt. Before long Harry pushed the other man's shirt off his shoulders. Harry pulled back from the kiss and dipped his head to nibble on Draco's collar bone. He moved slightly, pushing the blond onto his back and straddling his hips. Harry explored Draco's chest with his mouth, paying special attention to the nipples._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco moaned and arched his back as Harry bit his nipple, just hard enough to be very pleasant. After a moment he rolled them so that he was on top and pinned Harry's hands to the bed above his head. He looked down into half lidded green eyes and smiled as he ground his hips against Harry's. The brunet groaned and struggled half-heartedly against Draco's grip on his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco leaned down and started kissing a trail down Harry's body from his neck down to his belt. At some point he lost his grip on Harry's hands, but the other man didn't notice. Draco quickly undid the button and zipper on Harry's pants and tugged them down, freeing the brunet's straining erection. Draco wrapped his hand around Harry and stroked, watching the pleasure in green eyes. He dipped his head and took Harry's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before moving further down, taking the whole shaft in his mouth. He hummed happily and Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips. Draco smiled; it had been a very long time since he'd performed oral sex...he was now only on the receiving end when he was working._ _ _ _ _ _

______He continued these actions for some time, amused by how they seemed to make Harry come undone. Eventually he moved away from the brunet's erection and moved back up the bed. Harry ran a hand across Draco's chest and down. He squeezed the blond's penis before moving his hand farther. He mumbled a lubrication charm and pushed a finger into the other man. He worked Draco open slowly while he nibbled and sucked on Draco's neck and shoulders. Draco rocked his hips back into Harry's hand, moaning. It had been even longer since he'd bottomed. He was _always_ the top in his movies and he'd forgotten how good it felt to be touched like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry decided that Draco was stretched enough and removed his fingers. Draco frowned slightly at the loss, but that didn't last long. Harry slathered lube onto his erection and flipped them over so that he was on top of the blond. He leaned down and kissed Draco as he pushed into him slowly. He started moving at a steady pace, gaining speed gradually. Draco moaned and panted, meeting each thrust with a push of his own hips. Harry kissed Draco again, swallowing both their moans and reaching down to stroke the other man's cock in time with his thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neither of the men were going to last very long, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was how good it felt. After a short time of the hard, fast pace Draco came, followed closely by Harry. The brunet lay bonelessly on Draco for a long moment, not wanting to lose the connection he felt. Eventually he had to move, if only because he was on top of Draco and probably crushing him. He moved to lie next to Draco, placing gentle kisses along the other man's jaw as he went._ _ _ _ _ _

______They lay curled together in the bed in silence for a bit until Draco moved slightly. Harry looked at him in confusion but the blond just smiled at him. Draco grabbed his wand and whispered a cleaning charm before taking hold of the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covering them both up. Draco cuddled back into Harry's side and sighed contentedly. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. Maybe it _was_ time to go back._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______A while later Ron and Hermione returned to Draco's apartment, a subdued and unconscious Susan Bones with them. "Harry?" Ron called down the hallway. When there was no answer he started down the hall, listening at doorways for any sign of people inside. He reached the last door and heard a soft snore, which he recognized as Harry's. He quietly opened the door, prepared to wake the slumbering brunet, and froze on the spot._ _ _ _ _ _

______At the other end of the apartment Hermione finished settling Susan on the couch, placing a few spells around her to keep her in place should she wake up. The brunette wondered what was taking her boyfriend so long and set off in search of him. She saw him standing at the end of the hall holding a door half open. "Ron?" she asked, approaching him. "What's wrong?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione stepped up next to the redhead and looked into the room in front of him, curious as to what had Ron frozen to the spot. Inside was a sight that made Hermione smile widely. Harry and Draco were lying in the bed, curled into each other and sleeping peacefully, the blanket at their waists showing that they appeared to be naked. Hermione watched them for a moment longer before grabbing Ron by the arm and pulling him back down the hall to the living room. "Let's let them sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry woke up slowly the next morning and looked over at the clock on Draco's bedside table. It announced that it was eight am; he couldn't believe that they had slept nearly eighteen hours! That made him smile and look down at the blond head on his chest. Harry moved a hand up and ran it through Draco's silky locks. Draco looked up at the touch and smiled when his gray eyes met Harry's green ones. "Good morning."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's smile widened. "Morning." He used the hand still in Draco's hair to guide the blond up so that they could share a lengthy kiss. After a few moments they separated and Harry spoke again, "How about some breakfast?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco nodded and moved off of Harry and out of bed. Harry followed Draco and they spent a couple minutes getting dressed. They shared another kiss in the doorway before making their way towards the kitchen. When they reached the end of the hallway Draco tensed up beside Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______From where they stood Harry and Draco had a perfect view of the couch and the person lying on it. Susan Bones appeared to be asleep but this did nothing to make the blond feel better about seeing her in his home. Harry took a hold of Draco's hand and squeezed, trying to give the other man some support. "Hermione?" Harry called out tentatively._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione came into view and immediately assessed the situation. Draco was in some sort of shock, she decided. "Let's go into the kitchen," she suggested. Harry nodded and led Draco by the hand across the living room, staying as far from Susan as possible, and into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______The blond seemed to relax slightly when he could no longer see his attacker. Ron was already seated at the small table in the kitchen and Hermione sat next to the redhead. Harry pushed Draco down into a chair opposite them and then sat next to him, still holding onto his hand tightly. "Tell us what happened when you found her," Harry requested._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We followed Susan's magical signature to an abandoned building just outside Anaheim, California. We stood watch outside for about an hour before we saw her enter." Hermione told them. "I sent my message to you and then we followed her in."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She wasn't expecting us," Ron said. "A couple quick spells and we took her down. Then Hermione put her under some sort of sleep spell and we brought her back here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But how did she find me?" Draco asked, his voice barely above a whisper._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We're still not really sure but we think she used Legilimency on various people, hoping to get lucky. She apparently did; she found someone that knew you. Then she let them lead her right to you," Hermione answered. "Ron and I have arranged a Portkey to take us back to the Ministry in an hour."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry nodded. "I think I'll hang back here and make sure there are no loose ends."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione gave the brunet a knowing look but didn't say anything about it. She turned to Ron, who looked puzzled, and said, "Let's go get ready to leave." And with that they stood up and left Harry and Draco alone in the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked over at Draco, who was frowning. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern and asked, "What's wrong, Draco?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You don't have to stay. Your job here is done; I'm safe now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It was Harry's turn to frown. Did the other man really believe he meant nothing to Harry? Even now? "I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to. I'm not ready to leave you behind."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco met Harry's eye and remained quiet for a long moment, trying to read the emotions in the deep green pools. He saw only the truth there and something about the way Harry was looking at him that gave Draco courage. "I've been thinking," he took a steadying breath," I want to go back." Harry smiled widely. "But only if I have you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You'll always have me."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
